chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sovereignty School
The sovereignty school is one of the five magical schools available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. 'Overview of the Sovereignty School' 'Psychic Magics' 'Level 0 (1 Point)' Deadhead (LE) 'Mysteries of the Mind' Bonus to Insight and Meditation skills for rest of scene. 'Level 1 (1 Point)' 'As I Say' A small instance of great influence over another. Eye contact with one subject within melee range, one or two word command stated clearly. Subject's Meditation (Mind Control) vs. your Diplomacy to resist. If you succeed, but have ordered the subject to do something they find immoral or dangerous, they get another roll at +5 to break the effect. Every boost you achieve allows an additional word to be added to the command. Impassion (LE) 'Soul Sight' You gain significant insight into a clearly observable subject's mental state, coming to know the quality of their psychic integration. You must succeed at an Insight (Reading Emotions) check with a difficulty of 15. If you make the check successfully, you learn the subject's alignment. 'Level 2 (2 Points)' Haunt the Mind (LE) 'Magnetism' Your awareness of the ego desires of those around you allows you to act in a manner that makes you very appealing to them. You gain a bonus to your PRE attribute equal to half your Caster Status, rounded down for the remainder of the scene. Does not stack with itself within the same scene. No check necessary. 'Mind Sight' You gain great insight into a clearly observable subject's core motivations and dearest values, coming to know the prevailing structure of their personality. You must succeed at an Insight (Reading Emotions) check with a difficulty of 15. If you make the check successfully, you learn the subject's soul colours and gain a permanent +2 bonus to all Diplomacy, Guile and Insight rolls made to influence them. If you boost on the roll, you learn their soul colours in order, gaining a +4 bonus to the above rolls. 'Thought Lance (LE)' 'Level 3 (3 Points)' Clarity of Mind 'Control Emotions' You can rapidly change the subject's emotional and mental perceptions of reality by playing upon their psychic makeup. This means you can change the object of their love, hate or even religious piety. Subject rolls Meditation (Mind Control) against your caster check, and they also gain a bonus based upon the degree of change you wish to elicit in their mental reality. Slight alteration (increase affection or dislike) +2, significant alteration (develop love or hatred) +4, great alteration (completely reverse perception of whatever object in subject's eyes) +6. Should you achieve two or more boosts on this roll, you may cause the subject to gain or lose a point of Sanctity or Corruption, according to the degree to which you have lightened or darkened their outlook. 'Edict of Civility' You project an aura of psychic neutrality which makes others unable to see you as a suitable object for ire or attack. All nearby subjects roll Meditation (Mind Control) against your caster check. If a subject loses the roll, they will be unable to attack you for as long as you do not take hostile actions against them, instead choosing to direct aggression towards nearby targets before they even consider harming you. This effect lasts for the rest of the scene. Reason from Chaos (NE) 'Level 4 (4 Points)' Confusing Daze (LE) 'Dominate' Program a subject to carry out a task for you. Works like "As I Say" except that you can make the instruction as long or as short as you desire. Keep in mind that a single round is 6 seconds long, so this spell might take more than one round to cast if the instruction is very intricate. Subject rolls Meditation (Mind Control) against your caster check. Each boost achieved increases the subject's adherence to the "spirit" you intend and not the words you speak, making for better realised conduct. 'Inflict Madness (NE)' 'Level 5 (5 Points)' 'Converse' Dementation (NE) 'Telepathy' 'Level 6 (6 Points)' 'Lay Open the Mind' Lingering Malaise (LE) 'Level 7 (7 Points)' Infantilise (LE) 'Look Upon Me' Mind Rape (NE) 'Level 8 (8 Points)' 'Enthrall' Mass Hysteria (NE) 'Level 9 (9 Points)' Break the Mind (NE) 'Psychic Permeation' 'Level 10 (10 Points)' Abyss Gazer (CE) 'Master of Puppets'